1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed technology relates generally to a light emitting diode (LED), and more particularly to an LED having a GaN p-n junction and improved photon yield.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Some light emitting diodes (LEDs) having a GaN p-n junction are fabricated by providing a silver metal electrode layer on the p-type GaN layer of the GaN p-n junction. The metal electrode layer electrode is electrically attached to the p-type GaN layer and is often configured to reflect light emitted by the p-n junction. Many such LEDs include an attachment layer in the form of a transparent conductive oxide layer (e.g., Indium Tin Oxide, or ITO) provided between the p-type GaN layer and the metal electrode layer. Many such LEDs, however, suffer from low photon yield. Thus, there is a need for LEDs having a GaN p-n junction with improved photon yield.